Danny Phantom Exam Day! (Fan-fiction)
by darkstarrystar88
Summary: I know, I said..I wasn't going to post one of my fanfiction stories on here. But I'm going to give it a whirl. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the story.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Chapter 1: Exam Day part 1 (Fan-fiction)

As the sun started to rise across the city of Amity Park, as another new day was about to begin. Danny had woken up early, to do this last minute studying for his BIG History exam. He was going to have that morning at school. Danny had felt a bit unsure of himself if he was ever going, to make the grade and pass the exam. Danny had failed his last previous exam, and hardly studied much for it. As the minutes started to pass, he continued to study reading over his study guides, carefully; was absolutely for sure going to pass it with an A this time around no sweat. Although something was telling him, he was probably going to fail once again as he had did on his last previous exam. He could almost imagine his teacher Mr. Lancer saying, "Well looks like that's another F Mr. Fenton!" Danny moaned a little just at the thought of it, all this classmates pointing and laughing at him. He sat back in his chair at his desk, in his room for awhile, reading over his study guide questions once again for his history exam. Danny also did a little "self coaching" to himself as he studied before he headed off for school. 'Okay, Fenton you know, you can do it! You know, you can pass this exam! Your grade depends on it!' he thought to himself. 'It's now or never!' Danny didn't like taking test very much, whether it's doing his chores around the house, or doing his homework. To him he'd rather hang out with his best friend Tucker Foley and his other friend Sam Manson. Or play video games any day of the week. But from countless talks from his parents, to his big sister Jazz telling him how important it is he should get his education and that he should stay in school. To Danny it was nothing more than dealing with his crazy teachers and trying to survive each school day from Dash who was the meanest bully at Casper High. Dash was the football captain and the best player on his football team. Helped won last year's championship against Ridgeview High, beating the team by a landslide. Football wasn't Dashes only favorite sport, he also loved teasing Danny and picking on all the other nerds at school. After Danny had finished studying, closed up his books gathered up all of his papers, and started to get ready for school. Hoping he will pass his exam.

Danny Fenton lived with his parents Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton, who were both professional ghost hunters, and his older sister Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton who also was a very smart and gifted student in school, had gotten good grades in almost all of her classes. She also attended Casper High the same school, as her younger brother Danny. She had recently gotten on the honor roll for the 3rd time in her grade for having straight A's. Jazz was proud of herself on the day; one of her teachers had told her that she was on the honor roll. "Ah, I can't believe it!" I knew all my hard work, and studying really did pay off!" Jazz said excitedly. Even most of her teachers at her school were very impressed by how gifted and smart she was. At times both of her parents had argued at times as to which side of their family is smarter than the other. "Well, I know for a fact that, it's my side of the family," said Mrs. Fenton. "Because mother has always told me, that I had the best brains in the family, between me and my sister." "Maddie, darling it's always been more of my side of the Fenton family, how else do you explain it? We are the smartest in all of Wisconsin," said Mr. Fenton. "To mention that my Great Grandfather attended Lawrence University, and had gotten one of the highest degrees in science!" said Mr. Fenton. "Oh please! Highest degrees my butt!" said Mrs. Fenton. "He only got that so called "high degree" because he knew the Dean and had connections!" "What hell does your Great Grandfather have to with Jazz?" As Danny headed down stairs with his backpack, to grab himself some breakfast and walked into the kitchen. Only to find both of his parents still going at it once again as to who's the smartest in the family; 'Oh, great not this again', Danny thought to himself. All he could ever think about was trying to pass his exam in Mr. Lancer's class today. "Must we go through this again?! Maddie my Great Grandfather Walter Fenton, was at the top of his class which earn him, that high degree in science!" That had nothing, to do with him having connections and knowing the Dean! And Jazz she got all that smart stuff, from my side of the Fenton family," said Mr. Fenton. All Mrs. Fenton could do, was roll her eyes and sighed heavily, "Yeah right," she said under her breath. "But I still think it's my side of family that's the smartest!" I think she got that all from me her mother", said Mrs. Fenton. "All right then, I know who I can ask? I'll ask our son Daniel", said Mr. Fenton. As soon as Danny walked into the kitchen, his father pulled him aside and said. "Son, tell your mother that it's my side of the family, that's smarter than hers. If you do I'll raise your allowance," whispered Mr. Fenton. "Jack what did you just tell our son?" asked Mrs. Fenton. "Well, mom, dad was telling me that -"and then Mr. Fenton covered Danny's mouth. "Oh, just a little father son chat Maddie, you know what," said Mr. Fenton."Son don't blow this one on me", said Mr. Fenton between his teeth. Then Danny took off his fathers, hand over his mouth and said "Dad, was just telling how much he…really loves you?" "Loves me? Huh? Is that so?" said Mrs. Fenton. Well, Danny, tell your father that…he better not be bribing you! Or he'll be getting a little, talk from me "Mrs. Fenton raised her voice a little. As to give off a little warning, to her husband Jack. As she shot off a little 'ticked' off look right at him. Being married to Maddie, Jack knew exactly, what that tone of her voice meant all too well. 'Shoot, she's on to me', Jack thought to himself. So, then Jack thought up a little, distraction to throw his wife off tracks. Then their oldest daughter Jazz came from upstairs and walked into the kitchen.'Thank you sweet Jesus." thought Mr. Fenton. "Hi, family!" she said cheerfully. "Uh, did I miss something here?" asked Jazz. "Uh…it's nothing Jazmine honest", said Mr. Fenton. "You and mom aren't auguring again, as to who's the smartest in the family again are you?" question Jazz. "Uh, no..no..not at all Jazz darling, said Mr. Fenton. Who was feeling a bit nervous as he waved his hands from side to side, while shaking his head. Then Jazz looked over at her little brother Danny, whom then nodded his head back at her. "Aw, you guys are again aren't you?!" Jazz looked over at her mom as well, whom acting a bit oblivious to the whole thing. "Don't you guys know, that it's totally, silly do be auguring this stuff, I read this in Dr. Nancy's book. In chapter 14 it says how, parent's shouldn't be comparing how intelligent the other family members over another. So for a while Jazz was doing her whole, speech about the importance of parenting and how to raise a child; 'Looks like it's my chance, to make a break for it, while I still can' Danny thought to himself. He then quietly grabbed himself some breakfast and headed out the door, off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom

Chapter 2

Exam Day Part 2

Danny quietly walked out the door, and as he was closing the door behind him. He'd over heard just a little of what his parents and his big sister Jazz talking in the kitchen. Jazz continued on giving her little speech, about Dr. Nancy's book and other things. And his mother was going on about how silly, Jazzes theories about parenting to Dr. Nancy's book all were. While standing outside, Danny rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. As he walked down his steps, he looked up and had saw one of his best friends was standing outside of his house, it was Tucker. "Hey, Danny are you ready for the big exam today?" asked Tucker. "Yeah, I think so," replied Danny. "I hear that this exam is quite a dozy, but I think I can handle it," said Tucker. "Isn't there anything you can't handle? You're about one of smartest people I know, that can pass at anything, including exams," said Danny. He then smiled and gave a friendly little nudge to his best friend. "Yeah, I know," said Tucker. Tucker Foley wasn't just Danny's best friend he also attended the same school as Danny, and both were in the same grade. Including his other friend Sam Manson; like his big sister Jazz, Tucker was very gifted and smart in all things technology. He'd always carried along, with him was his PDA, that his parents had given him last year for his birthday, and used it ever since then. "Do, you want to go over our study guides, together in the study hall, before Mr. Lancers class?" asked Tucker. "I think, I just need about every single, piece of information into my brain," said Danny. "Remember the last test, we had before Danny?" said Tucker. Danny, moaned just a little, at the very thought of it. "Ugh, don't remind me," said Danny. "I told you before, I'd helped you study dude," said Tucker. "I know," said Danny. "You how I am and taking test just isn't my thing Tuck", said Danny. "I'm just not the studying, type of person," said Danny. "That's why, I am here to help, you so you won't have to repeat, it again as last time," said Tucker. "Trust me, on this one dude, you get that easy A in no time at all," said Tucker. "I just hope, you're right about this," said Danny. Though for some reason, Danny still couldn't shake, the feeling that he was for sure, going to fail his exam today, in Mr. Lancers class. "Danny, don't worry so much about, it dude you'll pass that exam," said Tucker. "Okay, let's hope for both our sakes, I pass this," said Danny. So, Danny and Tucker walked and talked off towards school.

Meanwhile...

"Rise and shine Samantha, it's time to get up for school and greet this new day with a smile!" said Mrs. Manson cheerfully. As she knocked on Sam's door. "NO, go away!" Sam shouted. Sam wasn't much of a morning person at all, and hated getting up very early for school. She couldn't stand some of her teachers and her classmates at Casper High. But all Sam really wanted to do was just sleep in her bed for just a couple more hours. "Samantha," said Mrs. Manson as she continued to knock on Sam's door. But there was no answer coming from inside Sam's room. "Samantha, wake up or you'll be late for school!" said Mrs. Manson. "UGH, alright mother! And quit calling me Samantha!" Sam shouted once again. Being in a crabby mood, Sam got herself out of bed, and got herself ready for school.

Sam Manson lived with both her rich parents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson. She was the only child of her family, and her parents have tried previously for another child, but just couldn't make it quite happen. To Sam she'd ratter just be the only child, than ratter having to deal with annoying little brother or sister. Sam was quite different from her mother and father. Down to her personality, hobbies, and even how she dressed. Sam was also gothic, which her parents disapprove of. Her mother was one that strongly didn't approve of it the most, and tried number of times to have to daughter dressed in anything besides, her usual dark colors. But nothing worked; she also loved listening to rock n' roll the kind of music her parents didn't approve of very much. Her parents have tried very hard, to help their only daughter out and steer her away from ever being gothic down to the music and to just about everything. Her parents have tried taking her to see a special physiologist, and therapist in Amity Park area. All said the same thing, "it's just a teenage phase, she'll grow out of it." As the days and months went on, nothing about their daughter ever really changed much. She continued on dressing in dark colors, like every other typical gothic person would. And listening to that same music her parents still didn't approve of. Her parents had given up any kind of hope, of ever trying to help their daughter. Sam was getting herself ready, for school and she decided to blast off her music, to help wake herself up and started listening to one of her favorite bands 'Hollywood Undead'. After she had gotten finished getting herself ready for school, and headed down into the kitchen ate some breakfast and grabbed her bookbag and headed out the door off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom

Chapter 3

Exam Day!

Part 3

Danny and Tucker arrived at school, the two of them headed towards the library room. Inside there were a couple of students, all sitting around and studying away. While others were either texting away on their phones, to their friends before the bell had even rang and for class to begin. Three other teachers were all sitting in another room, going over lessons plans that they had planed on giving that teacher was thinking about, handing out a pop quiz, the next teacher was also planning on giving out book reports on famous people each of the students choice. Last teacher had plans on giving out last weeks exam results, that she had already graded. Just another typical stuff, you'd expect from any teacher; when your a student at Casper High. Danny and Tucker each both took a seat at the far end table, in the back of the library near some helped Danny go over the notes for the BIG HISTORY exam, and quizzed him on the questions for the exam once more; after they had finished studying. Danny started to feel some-what confident enough that he was, going to pass the exam with flying "You,see Danny, you're going to pass that exam or my name isn't Tucker D. Foley," said Tucker. "Let's just hope for both, oursakes that I do," said Danny. "You, will dude just don't sweat the small stuff and you'll do just fine," said Tucker. As he gave off one of his reassuring smile off to his friend, as if to say "You'll do just fine." "Oh,by the way have you seen Sam?" asked Tucker. Danny just shrugged his shoulders. "No, I haven't at all. She wasn't in the school hallways, when we walked into school," said Danny. "Well, she texted me last night, saying that she needed some help with her algebra, "said Tucker. Before Danny could say, anything else and just within a couple of minutes; Sam had entered the library.

"Hey, guys sorry..I'm late," said Sam. She placed her books onto the table and took off her purple spider book bag, next to an empty chair and sat down. "What took you so long? asked Tucker. "My mother was annoying, the hell out me with her cheerful perkiness this morning. Tried to chase me down the street, trying to get me to wear..." Just the thought of it made, Sam cringe. "Pink." Luckily, I was able to out run her." she said with a sigh of relief. She then looked over at Danny, had a feeling something was on his mind. 'Maybe, he's nervous about taking the exam today?' she thought to herself. She also remembered that he didn't, pass his last previous exam. Even though Sam and Danny were only just friends. She had developed a slight crush on him, but couldn't much less admit to herself that she had any kind of feelings for her friend. Tried the best she even could, to just brush it She also knew that Danny had a crush on someone else which was Paulina. The most popular girl in school. Who to Sam was nothing more than some shallow girl, spoiled rich girl, not only used her good looks to get everyone to like her.

Sam too was secretly rich herself, didn't really brag too much about it and kept it on the down low. To her she'd ratter have real friends then trying, to get people to like her just because she was rich. Knew that having good looks, being popular isn't how to get friends to like you. Which was another reason why, Sam had a disliking towards her. One might say, that it was nothing more than pure jealousy? That she herself had against Paulina. Or the fact she just down right hated her, with every passion in her gothic soul. Sam got out her homework and Tucker helped her go over some problems she had been stuck on. When the two of them finished up the bell was getting close to ring. "Thanks, Tucker for helping me on my homework," said Sam. "No, problem at all my friend," said Tucker with a smile. "Well, I gotta go turn in my homework, to Mrs. Lee. I'll see you guys later, thanks again Tuck," said Sam. As she got up from her chair put away her homework into her book bag, collected her books. "Oh, good luck on your exam today Danny," said Sam with a smile as she looked over at her friend. Danny looked up from his chair and said, "Thanks Sam," said Danny with a half smile. Then Sam walked away out of the library to her algebra Tucker looked down at his watch, which read 7:20 meant in 20 to 30 minutes or so, first period of Danny's and Tucker history class was about to start.

Danny and Tucker got up, from each of their seats gathered up their books and book bags. Left the library and headed off to Lancers class. Danny and Tucker entered the class room, just in time for the bell to ring and for class to begin. Which meant that Danny was about ready, to meet his fate and face that exam head on. He took a seat at the far end desk, on the left side right next to some open windows, and Tucker took his seat right across from him. Rest of the students all came filtering into the classroom all taking to friends and taking their seats. The students all settled down and it was time for class to begin. Mr. Lancer walked into the clasroom, soon after carrying his black leather suit case with him. Placed the suit case onto his desk and took his seat. He then opened up, both of the sliver latches up and grabbed the history exam papers. Counting all the papers making, sure there was enough to pass out each of his students and then closed up his suit case. He called each of the students, who were sitting up in front and had each of them pass out the exam papers. "Good morning class. I hope that each and everyone of you, studied for this very important exam." As Mr. Lancer spoke directly towards the class. "Now, then class please have your #2 pencils ready and you may begin the exam.." The clock was ticking. Each of the students began to take, the exam writing or circling questions to multi choices on the exam. Tucker was flying through the exam as if it was a complete cake walk for him, writing and circling answers to multi choice questions. Danny sat at his desk, did the best he could at answering questions on the history exam. And hoped for best that he would pass with at least a good grade. One, by one each of the students got up from their seats and handed in the exam papers including Tucker. Then Danny soon after finished his exam too and handed it in to Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer took what was last of the exam papers, from the other students and then gathered them all up in a neat stack. Placed the exam papers inside his black brief case, to grade later. Danny, had felt somewhat at ease that he had gotten through the exam. And was glad to have it all, behind him. He sat at his desk in class, drummed his pencil a little and wondered if he was going, to pass and make the grade on the on the exam.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom:  
Chapter 4  
Exam Day! Part 4

Danny, looked outside the classroom window, at his desk and then stopped drumming his pencil. His own thoughts begun to wonder around and about for awhile. As he continued to stare outside the classroom window, he saw a beautiful clear blue sky and birds just flying around outside from tree to tree by Casper High's track and field around the football field. Just chirping away welcoming the brand, new day that had lied ahead. In the meantime reality had set into motion and Danny snapped right into place as the first period of History had ended with the sound of the bell. With a sigh of relief Danny got himself up from his desk and gathered up his books and book bag.

As everyone else in the classroom left, including Mr. Lancer who left the classroom to make some copies of papers. Leaving Danny and Tucker the only two students left in the classroom. Tucker was already packed up and ready to go, for his next class. Sam happend to walk right on by Tucker and Danny's history class, she stopped and waited by the door to go and walk right along with them to their next class the three of them had altogether. "So, how did the exam go today you guys?" asked Sam. Tucker was the first one to answer. "It was nothing but smooth sailing for me! I know, I'm going to ace it!" he said acting all confident. Sam herself pretty much knew, that in the back of her mind that Tucker was in fact one of the, smartest people next to Danny's older sister Jazz who was one of Casper High's most smartest students around. And that Lancer's exam would be nothing, more than a piece of cake at least, for Tucker that is. Danny answered next and said, "Let's just say Sam that, I'm glad it's all over." "Oh, yeah, r-right..I guess that's one way of being glad about it," said Sam with a smile. "Yeah," said Danny.

"Out of my way geeks!" yelled a voice from down the hallway.  
It was none other than, Dash himself along with his best friend Kwan. The two of the high school jocks had known each other as, far back as grade school. And walked right along beside next to Dash, as he joined in on the fun pushing and shoving the other nerds against the lockers. "Move aside geekbait!" "Yeah move it or else losers!" said the Asian boy. The asian boy looked up, from down the hallway he'd saw Danny and his other two friends all talking, and walking unsupectedly about to walk right up towards the them in the hallway area. "Hey, dude! Look over there!" said Kwan as he nudged Dash in the arm. "Huh?" said Dash.

"It's that geek Fenton!" said Kwan. Dash looked up saw Danny, and including his friends. "Well, well,well,what do you know?" said Dash grinning from ear to ear, at the thought of actually wailling on Danny, the possibilities were all endless to him. Holding a football in his hand, Dash thought up an idea. "Hey, Kwan watch this!" He said. Dash eyed his target Danny, and just well enough of within his distance. He took the football and threw it across flying down the hallway, very fast and the football landed upon Danny's head. "Owch," Danny rubbed his head. "Better watch where you're, going Fent-oh-loser!" taunted Dash. "Haha, man you got em' real good this time dude!" laughed his friend Kwan. Dash picked up his football up and then the two of them high fived each other laughing.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone else!" said Sam. "Aw how cute Fenton's girlfriend is sticking up, for him!" Dashed teased. "Huh? He's not my boyfriend," said Sam. "No way she's not my girlfriend," said Danny. "Hahaha, yeah right!" said Dash. "Danny and Sam sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s "Will you shut up!" shouted both Danny and Sam. "Check it out Kwan the two love birds are trying, to gain up on us!" taunted Dash. His friend Kwan couldn't help but laugh, and laugh."It's not funny!" shouted both Danny and Sam. Danny and Sam then both looked at each other for a moment. Then back at Dash and Kwan giving both of them each a glare. "Ooo, better watch out Kwan, before these two love birds start to pound us." "I'm so scared!" taunted both Dash and Kwan.

Tucker on the other hand, tried as best as he ever possibly could to hold in a giggle. But just couldn't help it. And knew all too well that there was indeed a fact something, was going on between the two of them mostly Sam of course. The way she would always hang around Danny's side at any chance the goth could get or about how she'd would always talk about how stupid Danny was for ever liking, the most popular girl in school Paulina. And remembered the other day, while sitting outside during lunch time enjoying, the day sitting at the picnic bench.

While Paulina sat across from them under the tree, with a blanket while listening to some music on the radio. Danny kept looking up, a couple times over at her and with nothing but puppy gaga crush love for miss popular."Paulina, is so perfectly flawless. I mean look at her, she's so pretty isn't she?" said Danny with a sigh."Oh, yeah of course she is. I'm sure her so called, good looks plus her popularity all over school, have taken her so very far," said Sam sarcastically. "What's your deal, Sam?" said Danny. "Deal? I don't have any deal...Truth of the matter is girls like her are nothing more, than a dime a dozen!" said Sam.

Then both Danny and Tucker, started digging into their own pockets for some change. "How much change do you got, dude?" asked Danny. "Haha, very funny, you two! But remember: you can't judge a book by it's cover!" said Sam. Well, there's only one way to find out. Go on Danny, go to that Library and check out that book dude!" said Tucker. "I can't...I get all weak kneed when I try and talk to cute looking girls,"said Danny. Then Sam rolled her eyes "Oh, you got no issues talking to me?" said Sam. "Uh well, I..."said Danny. "Skip it! Go give your weak knees some excrise,"said Sam. As Danny stood up as she pushed her friend over towards Paulina.

Meanwhile...

"Is something the matter Sam?" asked Tucker. Sam looked down at her veggie salad, with the fork in one hand taking some bites. Then looked up while chewing. "Huh? It's nothing,"said Sam. Then she continued eating her salad. "Come on Sam, you can tell me,"said Tucker. "Believe you me, if I had every nickel and dime for every time someone like you asked me that, I'd be rich," said Sam. "It's nothing Tucker really, honest," said Sam. "Why, won't you tell me? It's no big deal Sam, said Tucker. "No, big deal? Look at Danny and Miss popularity over there, Danny is all enjoying the moment because he's right next to Paulina. I seriously don't think there is anything to worry about from there,"said Sam. "So, please Tucker can we just drop it already?" said Sam. "Alright Sam but just remember, I'm watching you!" said Tucker. All Sam could possibly do was just, roll her eyes.

Back In the Hallway...  
Sam and Danny looked over at Tucker who then couldn't contain, much less a giggle then he started to laugh. "It isn't funny, Tucker!" said Sam and Danny. "Yes it is!" said Tucker. Tucker then started laughing even more. Including both Dash and Kwan. "Hahah, the two love birds at it again, with Foley!" said Dash. "You, got that right Dude!" said Kwan. Sam couldn't take much less, the laughter and neither could Danny. "Ugh, I'm so out of here!" said Sam. "Yeah, me too!" said Danny. So, the two of them started to walk away, on to their next classes. Leaving both Dash,Kwan, and Tucker still laughing up a storm over the whole Danny and Sam thing.


End file.
